The Sex Bet
by HopeCrowe
Summary: This is relatively tame smut since it is my first try . A fun little story about Cristina letting competition get to her, once again. : Disclaimer: I don't make money from this, only fun. Characters are all Shonda/ABC's.


Cristina returned a chart back to the nurses' station and turned to look at Meredith a moment later. A very large yet natural grin on her face, Meredith turned to Cristina then did a double-take when she realized that Cristina was giving her a knowing look.

"What?" Meredith asked, filling in some numbers and signing off a sheet.

"Somebody got laid last night," Cristina said, leaning onto her propped hand.

"Twice," Meredith responded, grinning.

"Huh, I guess the fight is over," she said, looking back down at another chart she had just been handed.

"Oh yes…I don't even know how we resolved it in the end—"

"Oh. I think I know." Cristina interjected.

"—but now I can go back to having the best sex life in this hospital." Meredith said, sighing happily. Cristina stopped writing and turned slowly to look at Meredith who had gone back to writing in more charts.

"Seriously?"

"What are you seriously-ing me for?"

"You really think you've got a better sex life than me?" Cristina said, now turning her body to face Meredith and putting her hand defiantly on her hip.

"Don't I?" Meredith grinned back, mischievously.

"Mer…have you even _seen_ Owen? He's got more muscles than McDreamy has hair products."

"Oh whatever, it's not about size…it's about—"

"Hah! So you admit that Derek has a small penis!" Cristina shouted triumphantly, garnering the looks of a couple shocked interns that had been walking by.

"Cristina!" Meredith chided in a frantic whisper. "His…it is perfectly…whatever, that's not the point. If you really wanted to settle this, we should just see who has the most sex in a day—"

"Deal!" Cristina said, running off. Meredith shook her head at Cristina's figure disappearing quickly around a corner. She shook her head and walked toward the scrub room to get ready for her surgery with Derek.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cristina ran into the on-call room to see Owen sitting up in bed about to pull his scrub top back on.

"I got your page, I was just taking a nap. I was just here to catch up on paperwork and needed a break…so what's the—"

"What? I need an excuse to see my favorite trauma surgeon at work now?" Cristina asked, grinning evilly as she turned the lock on the door.

"Apparently, I did something very right today," Owen said, noting with pleasure that Cristina was pulling her scrub top off over her head. Cristina slinked toward him and put a hand around the back of his neck and the other around his waist. She pulled herself closer so that her chest was pushed up against the warmth of his broad chest. The proximity of his mouth to hers had already made her body respond with enthusiasm. Her nipples hardened and her breath caught with anticipation.

"These clothes look itchy," she said, tugging at his scrub top. "Let me help you with them."

"Now that you mention it, they've been giving me hell," Owen played along as Cristina pawed eagerly at the hem of his clothes until he stood completely naked. Cristina took a moment to soak in the moment and let her eyes wash over his chiseled features. "And here I thought myself a gentleman, but I am letting you stand there overdressed in this terrible heat." Owen slowly slid his hands up her sides and underneath her blouse, trailing kisses behind as he finally slid the top off over her head. As he quickly untied her scrub pants and let them drop to the floor he pulled her right bra strap to the side roughly so his mouth could get greater access to her neck and collarbone. As he lavished attention upon her neck, Cristina felt all thought of the contest leave her mind as she savored the intense pleasure Owen unleashed within her now that his hot lips and tongue had travelled down to her breasts.

"Oh…God…" Cristina murmured. She pulled Owen with her as she backed into the door to steady herself as she felt on the border of collapsing. What his lips were able to do to her breasts was an exquisite torture. It felt so good…and yet she needed so much more. As if reading her mind, Cristina felt one of his hands move from her back down to the apex in between her thighs. He inserted a couple fingers, and Owen grinned at just how wet she was for him. Her hips bucked against his fingers, and she felt the uncontrollable urge for him to stop this teasing and fill her with something more satisfying. "Damn it, Owen…get inside me."

"Language, Miss Yang," Owen chided devilishly. "You don't get what you want unless you ask nicely." With that Owen pulled his fingers out of her, and Cristina anticipated a fulfilling thrust to answer her call. But instead, Owen just stood there watching her agonizing in anticipation.

"To hell…with nicely" she managed between gasps as she felt the emptiness where Owen's fingers had most recently been working magic within her. "Don't stop…why did you…"

"How do we ask nicely?" Owen asked, lifting one of Cristina's legs up and bracing it against his arm as he pushed her harder against the door.

"Please…" Cristina whispered against his shoulder. She vaguely registered that she was clawing into his back in desperation.

"What was that?" he asked, nibbling lightly on her ear and barely holding out himself.

"Please…Please, damn it! Right now!" Cristina squealed. And not a moment too soon as Owen could not keep himself off or out of her for another second.

Owen finally let himself pound his length into her and did not hold back, especially after such a tantalizing wait. Cristina Yang never pleaded—or so she said. It always gave Owen a great deal of pleasure to make her hot to the point of begging for it. But hearing her moan and feeling the warmth of her moisture on his fingers without being able to bury himself in it was sometimes all too painful. Cristina let out an excited moan as their pounding against the door made the mounted painting on the wall begin to shift slowly until it was hanging on by a lone corner. Normally Cristina would try to temper her screams in the hospital, but today the combination of her being particularly excited as well as Owen being in such a playful mood made her forget where she was. All she could think about was the ecstasy that came with each hard thrust of Owen inside of her. Owen pulled Cristina's hair roughly down to the left to expose the side of her neck and shoulder. He bit her as he felt her tighten around him. He answered her loud screams of pleasure with guttural moans of his own until they both found their release together.

Both panting, Owen loosed his hold enough for Cristina's feet to shakily touch the ground. Owen wrapped his arms around her so that they rested on the small of her back and Cristina rested her head against his chest. For a second, Cristina noted that she should have made some terms with Meredith about quality versus quantity, because one time with Owen had to be vastly more strenuousness than Derek, and she had a feeling the pleasure was even more disproportionate.

"So, now what?" Owen asked, brushing some of her now frizzy curls from her face.

"Again," Cristina commanded, grinning. Owen raised an eyebrow but his lips curled into a grin.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Cristina shrugged playfully and after putting her arms around his neck, jumped up to wrap her legs around him. "Alright, this time it's going to be quick and dirty." Cristina leaned back and laughed excitedly in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cristina put her tray down at the table at the cafeteria and sighed. Her back was sore from being pounded into the doorknob a couple times during her and Owen's fourth romp in the on-call room (_More like the "O"call room_, Cristina thought to herself with a smirk). Her legs were tired from being stretched in ways she hadn't known they could stretch, but it was the kind of exhaustion that was all too welcome. The kind of exhaustion that came to a lucky person like her that was able to find a loving man who also happened to have a very dirty mind.

She took a couple gulps of water to replenish her fluids and was about to take a bite of her sandwich when she finally registered Meredith was not there with her. Cristina scanned the room but could not find her or Derek anywhere. Suspicion rose within her.

Alex plopped his tray down next to her and took a bite of his salad.

"Have you seen Meredith?" Cristina asked frantically.

"What—need some girl talk?"

"Bite me."

"Looks like somebody already has." Alex said, motioning to her neck with a smirk. Cristina hand flew up to cover it, but she found herself stroking it dreamily remembering how Owen had roughly pushed her hair to the side and put just the right amount of pressure into her skin. "Whatever…I haven't seen her. I tried to page Shepherd for a consult, but I think his surgery is running late."

"Like _hell_ it is!" Cristina exclaimed, suddenly jumping out of her seat.

"Dude, what the—"

"Have you seen Owen?" Cristina said, before going to chug some more water.

"I'm not your secretary, Yang."

"I'm the best. I always win. Today is no different!" Cristina ran out of the cafeteria tying her hair up in a high ponytail. Flashing the neck was always a good place to start for another round.

"Whatever…" Alex said to himself, shaking his head. He dragged Cristina's abandoned tray closer and started eating her chips.

~*~*~*~*~

"Again?" Owen said, bemused as Cristina locked the supply closet closed behind her.

"Mmmm. Are you complaining?" she replied breathlessly, grinning mischievously as she dropped down to her knees to untie his scrub pants by tugging on the tie with her teeth.

"No complaints, just curiousity…what's got you so _particularly_ insatiable today?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um, new cologne?" Cristina offered, now tugging down his pants.

"Nope." he said, as Cristina brought herself up to her feet.

"New haircut?"

"I haven't gotten one…" Owen said, pulling Cristina hands off of his waist as they eagerly tugged up on his scrub top. He pinned her wrists to her sides and looked at her. Cristina sighed anxiously. "I'm starting to feel like a sex object…I think we should put our clothes on and talk. About our feelings. I'll go get some coffee, maybe we can get Dr. Wyatt to sit with us and talk. I think it is important that we _really_ get to the bottom of this." Owen was trying extremely hard to keep his face straight so as to scare Cristina into an honest response. If anything would make her spill, it would be the possibility of being stuck talking with a shrink.

"Okay, ew. There's nothing wrong. I just bet Meredith that I had a better sex life than her so…we're proving that today," she answered, crossing her arms.

"…by seeing who can have the most sex in the hospital?" Owen clarified.

"Um…yes." she responded.

"You are crazy," he stated, pulling her close to his body. "But I love you…" Owen pulled his scrub top off over his head and threw it on top of a box of latex gloves. "So that's why I'm going to help you win." Owen pulled her face to his and covered her mouth with a deep kiss.

"Oh please, you are competitive like me. You want to prove you have more sex than them too."

"Shut up and get naked."

"Yes, sir," Cristina answered, extremely eager to follow these particular orders. Cristina reached between their bodies to remove her top, but apparently her movements weren't fast enough because Owen's hands beat her to it. In seconds, Cristina's scrubs and undergarments were strewn all over the various shelves of medical supplies. Cristina's slender fingers immediately sought his thick member and curled themselves around him, causing Owen's eyes to close with pleasure.

"My turn to drive you insane," Cristina whispered as she pressing kisses down the hard plane of his chest.

Owen tangled his fingers in her curls as she lowered herself onto her knees. "Drive away…"

And she did.

~*~*~*~*~

Cristina emerged from the locker room unmistakably sweaty and still basking in the after-glow of her latest encounter with Owen. She was still out of breath and had left Owen panting as well as he finally left for home. Cristina thought back and realized that there were few places that they had managed to not have sex in today…they had done it in the on-call room, supply closet, locker room, the vent, even a section of the clinic.

Meredith was sitting by the lobby doors in her scrubs looking exhausted but content.

"How'd you do?" Cristina asked, plopping herself in the chair next to Meredith and smirking. She could tell that she had Meredith beat, not as though there had even been a doubt.

"Oh, the surgery took way longer than we thought, but he is going to live. At least the time was worth it, there were a couple bleeds and minor complications, but in the end…it was amazing. You know how that high is…"

"Wait…so you were seriously in surgery all afternoon?"

"Yeah…well I left to eat at one point, but other than that…"

"So I win! You didn't have sex once?"

"Cristina, are you—you thought that I was serious about that? I was kidding!"

"You said that would settle it!"

"I had a surgery scheduled why would—oh my god…is that why you're all sweaty and…ick? You've been ripping Owen's clothes off every time you had time to yourself?" Cristina sighed and nodded blissfully.

"Bless military training because that man has some _serious_ stamina."

"He also puts up with your crazy ass…anyway, out of curiosity, how many times did you manage?"

"Oh Meredith…you forfeited. In poker you don't have to show your hand when all your opponents fold. But you're more than welcome to ask for a rematch anytime" Cristina said, closing her eyes peacefully, her body fatigued in the best kind of way. "In fact, I'm thinking maybe tomorrow…"

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "What, you two don't need time to recuperate?" she asked, with the slightest twinge of envy. Cristina simply laughed.

"Bring it on."


End file.
